fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sarxex D. Hector
Sarxex D. Hector is created by Kevenkiller and is from One Piece. Summary Sarxex D. Hector was the greatest swordsman in the world before Mihawk he was the greatest swordman for over 30 years he was so powerful back in the days that even the admiral Kong consider him a massive treat for the world governement Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-C Name: Sarxex D. Hector Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Age: 73 pre timeskip 75 after the timeskip Classification: Human, Ex greatest sworsdman in the world, Powers and Abilities: Superperhuman Strength, Superperhuman Speed, Superperhuman Durability,Superhuman Reflex, Master Swordmanship, Master Haki user ( Kenbunshoku Haki and Busōshoku Haki ), Rokushiki adept ( Geppo and Tekkai ) Attack Potency: At least Large Island Level Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic Lifting Strength: Class K Striking Strength: Class EJ+ Durability: Large Island Level Stamina: Extremely High Range: Almost 2 meter with his sword multiple kilometers with some of his techniques Standard Equipment: His Sword Crescendo Intelligence: High Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attack/Techniques: - Haki: There are normally two types of Haki regular people can tap into: the Kenbunshoku Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Busōshoku Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. There is however a third type of Haki, Haōshoku Haki, that only a few individuals can use. Hector cannot use Haôshoku Haki. ◾Busōshoku Haki (Color of Armaments): A form of Haki that allows the user to create an "invisible armor" around themselves. With that, they can protect himself from attacks, and if trained well, use it to deliver stronger attacks. Besides the increase of strength, it is the only form of attack that doesn't involve Kairouseki that can hit any Devil Fruit user, being able to hit the user's original body even if it's a Logia user. It can also be used in weapons. ◾Kenbunshoku Haki (Color of Observation or Mantra): A form of Haki that allows the user to sense the presence of his opponents. A user of this type of Haki can predict an opponent's moves before he gets hit. This works by showing the user an image or brief "premonition" of what the opponent will do, manifested as a mental image in the user's mind's eye, and the damage the user will take if the attack "hit" for real. It appears that the more killer intent the enemy has the easier they are to predict, though more efficient users can predict future moves regardless whether there are ambient murderous intents or not. Including the distance, location, and where the opponent may strike next. Rokushiki: A special, superhuman martial arts style. ◾ Geppo (Moon Step): allows the users to actually jump off the air itself, allowing them to stay in the air for much longer than usual. CP9 members can use this technique to cross great distances without ever touching the ground, or set themselves up for swift, aerial attacks. ◾ Tekkai (Iron Mass): hardens the users' muscles to the level of iron, in order to nullify damage taken from attacks. However, it can be broken by strong enough forces. ◾Busōshoku Haki + Tekkai: Hector can combine his Busōshoku Haki with the Tekkai to amplify his defense even more he was able to made his body so tough that even Kong add to really try to even scratch him. Feats: - Defeated both Shanks and Mihawk ( When they were younger ) - Defeated Admiral Kong ( When they were younger ) - - - Others Note: Notable Victories: N/A Notable Losses: N/A Inconclusive Matches: N/A Category:Tier 6 Category:Sword Users Category:Male Characters Category:Kevenkiller's Pages Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:One Piece Characters